


Coming Undone

by dimmey



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimmey/pseuds/dimmey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Thor has been too busy lately with studying for his finals, and Loki thinks it's time for a little break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Undone

**Author's Note:**

> Another AU smut drabble. Based on an idea Jill and I wanted to rp, but I couldn't wait so I wrote it up myself. Comments are welcome!

Closing up the coffee shop early, Loki wrapped his scarf close to his face to shield himself from the harsh teeth of winter, trudging through the slush of snow, thinking it ideal to just hail a taxi instead of going through the whole bother of underground transportation. But it was cheaper, he thought, and by the looks of the traffic incapable of handling the snow, it would probably be faster, too.  
He started to think he was wrong once he reached the underground station, discovering it to be more crowded than usual; apparently he wasn't the only one thinking the metro would be a quicker transportation. But he finally pushed through and he reached his destination in a little under twenty minutes, followed by a ten minute walk to Thor's apartment. He reached into the pockets of his jacket for the keys to Thor's building, making his way up the shabby stairs until finally reaching his floor. He let himself in, unravelling the scarf from around his neck and hanging it on the clothes rack next to the door. He closed the door quietly and slipped out of his shoes and headed into the bedroom to change clothes; the ones he was wearing were cold and wet and made Loki shiver all over. A cup of hot tea would be good right about now, to bring back some warmth into his body. Stepping out of the bedroom, he turned to the kitchen area to find Thor busying himself over a pile of books. Loki frowned. It looked as if he hadn't moved from the spot all the while Loki was at work. "Thor?"  
"Mmh?"  
He approached his brother slowly, touching a hand to his shoulder. "Don't tell me you've been at this all day?"  
"More or less," Thor replied, and Loki noticed how tired his voice sounded.  
"You should take a break. I'll make you some coffee."  
"Already had about ten cups. But..." Thor heaved a sigh and leaned back in his chair, running a hand down his face as he yawned. "I suppose one more wouldn't hurt."  
Loki wrapped his arms around Thor, whose hand moved up to rest over Loki's.  
"Jesus Christ, you're cold!"  
"Yes, it's snowing outside."  
"It is?"  
"Yeah. Come now, take a little break, watch TV, anything but this. It's not going to disappear while you're gone an hour."  
"No, I really need to finish this book," Thor said, leaning forward again to hunch over his copy of _Into the Silent Land: Travels In Neuropsychology._ "Thor," Loki said softly, leaning over his brother again, lips brushing lightly against his ear, hot breath splashing against the skin. "I'm really not taking a no for an answer. I'll help distract you," he said, a slight purr to his voice as his hand brushed slowly down Thor's shirt. Thor gave no argument, leaning back against Loki with a faint shiver as he felt his hand travel down his torso. He tugged on his lip as he felt his fingers easily unfasten the buttons of his jeans, slipping down past the waistband. His breath hitched and he gave a low, shaky sigh, Loki's lips trailing down to his neck.  
"Working this hard is only going to do you more harm than good. It's important to take a break every once in a while, or you might as well just skip the studying altogether."  
Thor's only reply was a soft hum, eyes closed, head resting against Loki's chest.  
Loki smirked to himself, wrapping slender fingers around his brother's half-hard arousal, drawing a strained moan from Thor's throat. He started off slow, with languid strokes and brushing his lips against the sensitive skin of his neck, feeling the strain of the muscles as Thor clenched his jaw, uttering another moan and arching his hips into Loki's touch. Thor was fully erect in no time, and Loki adopted a slow rhythm, applying gently pressure at a regular rate, and he marvelled in the soft sighs falling from Thor's lips, the faint twitches in his body as he pressed on a particularly sensitive spot. He thumbed lightly over the tip, causing Thor's whole body to twitch and Loki bit gently into the skin of his neck, resuming his slow, yet firm strokes over his arousal.  
"Loki..." Thor moaned, arching his hips languidly into the touches, hands clutching at the table to try and keep himself under control, but Loki's skillful fingers were relentless in their stimulation, and it didn't take long until Thor felt the slight pressure rise slowly in the pit of his stomach. He sighed out his brother's name again, and Loki's reply was a soft hum, lips never leaving his neck.  
Thor's breathing deepened, chest rising and falling slowly, and he continued the slow motion of his hips into Loki's hand.  
"Is that good?" Loki purred, nipping lightly at Thor's earlobe, causing the older man to shiver.  
"Mm-yes--ahh--" His voice was low, strained, like it could break at any moment.  
Loki steadily increased the pace, drawing his hand up and down, building up pressure in Thor's body, luring him slowly towards his release.  
The tension in Thor's body had been considerably great before, having been hunched over the table since the early hours of morning, since Loki had left for work, but he had not realized it until Loki's touches tugged at it, making it grow until he would soon come undone.  
Thor bit down on his lip, soft moans falling repeatedly from his lips as he felt himself getting closer, knuckles turning white on the hard surface of the table. "Ohgod--Loki-- I'm--"  
"Just imagine my lips..." Loki drew out the 's' in a faint hiss, lips touching to Thor's ears, and he bit back a chuckle as Thor gasped upon his words, bucking his hips with greater eagerness than before. Loki quickened his pace, pumping his hand over him as he continued to purr into his ear. "My tongue twirling... the slight grazing of teeth... the constant teasing, never quite giving you enough... holding you back until the very last moment and then--"  
He was cut off by a loud moan tearing itself from Thor's throat, echoing around the room as he felt him bucking harshly into his hands. Loki jerked his hand at a faster pace, helping Thor towards his release, that came soon enough in a harsh cry. Thor's entire body tensed up, and Loki thought for a fleeting moment his grip on the table's edge might break the hard surface, but there was none of that; only the uncontrollable shaking and twitching as Thor came undone in his hands, continuing the erratic bucking of his hips as his orgasm washed over him.  
When he at last calmed down, the last of his tension leaving the body, Thor slumped back into the chair, body limp, spent, and Loki gently massaged his hand over Thor in a final gesture until pulling away. Thor's head turned immediately, catching Loki's lips in a passionate kiss, tongue prying open his lips and slipping inside, both moaning quietly as their tongues met. After a while, Thor pulled away, gazing up at his younger brother with half-lidded eyes.  
"You'll be the death of me one day, you will."  
"But not yet, I hope. I've got plenty more in mind, and I require both your presence and participation, dear brother."


End file.
